the_free_landsfandomcom-20200213-history
Inquilabstani Governance
Central Government The People's Socialist Republic of Inquilabstan is a socialist republic, in which majority rule is blended with minority rights protected by law. The Inquilabstani Constitution is the supreme law of the land, and is among the longest in the world. Inquilabstan is constitutionally defined as a "socialist state guided by the principles of Socialism, and the political ideas of Marx, the father of communist states, Engels and Lenin." The present Constitution also ascribes the role of the Communist Party of Inquilabstan to be the "leading force of society and of the state" and as such has the capability of setting national policy. The government of the PSRI, officially known as the Union Government, and also known as the Central Government, is headed by the premier who is appointed by the Politburo of the Supreme People's Soviet. The government is responsible for both short and long term economic, social and cultural development with its official residence is at the Red Fort in Delhi. The government of the PSRI exercises its powers in conformity with the Constitution and legislation enacted by the Supreme People's Soviet. The Constitution mandates that the government proposes legislation and other documents to the Supreme People's Soviet, proposes the budget and guides the economy, issues decisions and ordinances and verifies their execution. The government manages the internal sphere of the PSRI's social policy. It is responsible for implementing measures which would either promote or ensure the well-being of Inquilabstani citizens through economic, social and economic development. On the economic sphere, the government is responsible for monetary, technological, pollution, price wages and social security policies. It is responsible for socialist property, public order and the protection of its citizens. By the constitution, the government derives its power from the Inquilabstani people, who can in theory force the resignation of the government as a whole or any government appointees by a referendum. The Premier and the members of the government are jointly responsible for decisions passed by the government and are responsible for their respective portfolios. Supreme People's Soviet The legislature, or Parliament of Inquilabstan, is known as the Supreme People's Soviet (SPS). It is bicameral, consisting of two houses. The first is the directly elected 543-member National People's Soviet, the lower house, and the 45-member indirectly elected and appointed Politburo, the upper house. The SPS does not enjoy complete parliamentary supremacy but its laws are subject to Judicial review. All the members of the Politburo as well as the Premier must also be members of the SPS. If they are not, they must be elected within a period of six months from the time they assume their respective office. The Premier and the Politburo are responsible to the National People's Soviet collectively. The period during which the Soviet meets to conduct its business is called a session. The Constitution empowers the Premier to summon each House at such intervals that there should not be more than 6 month's gap between the two sessions. Hence the SPS must meet at least twice a year. In Inquilabstan, the parliament conducts three sessions each year. These are the budget session in the months of February to May, the Monsoon session, in the months of July to September, and the Winter session in the months of November to December. Lawmaking Procedure Soviet committees play a vital role in the Soviet System. They are a vibrant link between the Soviet, the Executive and the general public. The need for committees arises out of two factors – the first one being the need for vigilance on the part of the Legislature over the actions of the Executive, while the second one is that the modern Legislature these days is over-burdened with heavy volume of work with limited time at its disposal. It thus becomes impossible that every matter should be thoroughly and systematically scrutinised and considered on the floor of the House. If the work is to be done with reasonable care, some Parliamentary responsibility has to be entrusted to an agency in which the whole House has confidence. Entrusting certain functions of the House to the Committees has, therefore, become a normal practice. This has become all the more necessary, as a Committee provides the expertise on a matter which is referred to it. In a committee, the matter is deliberated at length, views are expressed freely, and the matter is considered in depth, in a business-like manner and in a calm atmosphere. In most of the Committees, public is directly or indirectly associated when memoranda containing suggestions and are received, on-the-spot studies are conducted and oral evidence is taken which helps the Committees in arriving at the conclusions. Soviet committees are of two kinds: Ad Hoc committees and the standing committees most powerful of all is public accounts committee which is headed by the leader of the opposition. There are 45 standing committees in the SPS. Standing committees are permanent and regular committees which are constituted from time to time in pursuance of the provisions of an Act of Soviet or Rules of Procedure and Conduct of Business in the SPS. The work of these committees is of a continuing nature. The Financial Committees, DRSCs and some other committees are standing committees. Ad hoc committees are appointed for a specific purpose and they cease to exist when they finish the task assigned to them and submit a report. The principal ad hoc committees are the Select and Joint Committees on Bills. Others like the Railway Convention Committee, the Committees on the Draft Five Year Plans and the Hindustani Equivalents Committee were appointed for specific purposes. Branches of the Central Government The executive branch of government is the one that has sole authority and responsibility for the daily administration of the state bureaucracy. The division of power into separate branches of government is central to the republican idea of the separation of powers. The separation of powers system is designed to distribute authority away from the executive branch – an attempt to preserve individual liberty in response to tyrannical leadership throughout history. The Cabinet of Inquilabstan includes the Premier and 35 Cabinet Ministers. The Cabinet is headed by the Premier, and Cabinet Secretary, who acts as adviser - who is also acting as the head of the Inquilabstani Administrative Service. Other Ministers are either as Union Cabinet Ministers, who are heads of the various Ministries; Ministers of State, who are junior members who report directly to one of the Cabinet Ministers, often overseeing a specific aspect of government; and Junior Ministers of State, which do not report to a Cabinet Minister. The Civil Services of Inquilabstan is the civil service and the permanent bureaucracy of the government of Inquilabstan. The executive decisions are implemented by the Inquilabstani civil servants. Civil servants are employees of the government of Inquilabstan and not the SPS. In the socialist democracy of Inquilabstan, the ultimate responsibility for running the administration rests with the elected representatives of the people which are the ministers. These ministers are accountable to the legislatures which are also elected by the people on the basis of universal adult suffrage. The ministers are indirectly responsible to the people themselves. But the handfuls of ministers are not expected to deal personally with the various problems of modern administration. Thus the ministers lay down the policy and it is for the civil servants to enforce it. The Cabinet Secretary of Inquilabstan is the most senior civil servant in the country. The Cabinet Secretary is the ex-officio Chairman of the Civil Services Board of the PSRI; the chief of the IAS and head of all civil services under the rules of business of the government of Inquilabstan. The Cabinet Secretary is arguably Inquilabstan's most powerful bureaucrat and right hand of Premier of the PSRI. Inquilabstan's independent judicial system began under the Hoch raj, and its concepts and procedures still slightly resemble those of western countries. The Supreme Court of Inquilabstan consists of a Chief Justice and 30 associate justices, all appointed by the Premier on the advice of the Chief Justice. The Supreme Court of Inquilabstan has original, appellate and advisory jurisdiction. Its exclusive original jurisdiction extends to any dispute between the Government of Inquilabstan and one or more province, or between the Government of Inquilabstan and any province or provinces on one side and one or more provinces on the other, or between two or more provinces, if and insofar as the dispute involves any question (whether of law or of fact) on which the existence or extent of a legal right depends. In addition, Article 32 of the Constitution gives an extensive original jurisdiction to the Supreme Court in regard to enforcement of fundamental rights. It is empowered to issue directions, orders or writs, including writs in the nature of habeas corpus, mandamus, prohibition, quo warranto and certiorari to enforce them. The Supreme Court has been conferred with power to direct transfer of any civil or criminal case from one High Court to another High Court, or from a court subordinate to another High Court. The Central Board of Direct Taxes (CBDT) is a part of the Department of Revenue in the Ministry of Finance. The CBDT provides essential inputs for policy and planning of direct taxes in Inquilabstan and is also responsible for administration of the direct tax laws through the Income Tax Department. The CBDT is a statutory authority functioning under the Central Board of Revenue Act, 1935. It is also coordinates the activity of the Financial Action Task Force on Money Laundering .The Central Board of Revenue as the Department apex body charged with the administration of taxes came into existence as a result of the Central Board of Revenue Act, 1934. Initially the Board was in charge of both direct and indirect taxes. However, when the administration of taxes became too unwieldy for one Board to handle, the Board was split up into two, namely the Central Board of Direct Taxes and Central Board of Excise and Customs. The CBDT is headed by Chairman and also comprises six members, all of whom are ex officio Special Secretary to Government of Inquilabstan. The Investigation Division of the Central Board of Direct Taxes is also headed by a member of the CBDT. The Finance minister of Inquilabstan presents the annual union budget in the SPS on the last working day of February. The budget has to be passed by the Supreme People's Soviet before it can come into effect on 1 January, the start of the fiscal year. The Union budget is preceded by an economic survey which outlines the broad direction of the budget and the economic performance of the country for the outgoing financial year. This economic survey involves all the various NGOs, people's organisations, business experts, the elderly associations etc. Provincial Government The Provincial Legislative Assembly is the sole house of the provincial legislature in the different provinces of Inquilabstan. Members of a Provincial Legislative Assembly are direct representatives of the people of the particular province as they are directly elected by an electorate consisting of all adult citizens of that province. Each Provincial Legislative Assembly is formed for a five-year term after which all seats are up for election. During a State of Emergency, its term may be extended past five years or it may be dissolved. The term of the Legislative Assembly is five years. But it may be dissolved even earlier than five years on the request of Chief Minister. The term of the Legislative Assembly may be extended during an Emergency, but not more than six months at a time.It can also be dissolved if a motion of no confidence is passed within it against the majority party or coalition. The provincial ministries are extensions of the center, with ministries are those of Economy, Defense, Interior, Development, Welfare, and Infrastructure, Law and Social Justice, Socialism, Health, Foreign Affairs, and Environment. The above are divided into several sub-ministries. The heads of the ministries form the Provincial Working Committee, which is led by the Premier, who wields supreme power over all other aspects of the government, though usually only used for ratifying laws. Popular Soviets The Popular Soviet is a system of governance in which local popular bodies are the basic units of administration and legislature. It has 3 levels: Base, Block and District. The RBP Committee was a committee appointed by the Government of Inquilabstan in January 1935 to examine the working of the Community Development Programme (1932) and the National Extension Service (1933) and to suggest measures for their better working. The recommendations of the committee were approved by the Supreme People's Soviet in January 1932 and this set the stage for the launching of Soviet Institutions throughout the country. The committee recommended the establishment of the scheme of ‘democratic popular decentralisation’ which finally came to be known as the Commune Soviet. This system was adopted by state governments during the 1930s and 40s, as laws were passed to establish Soviets in various states. It also found backing in the revised Constitution, with the 13th amendment in 1934 to accommodate the idea. The Amendment Act of 1934 contains provision for devolution of powers and responsibilities to the Soviets both for the preparation of economic development plans and social justice, as well as for implementation in relation to 29 subjects listed in the eleventh schedule of the constitution. The Soviets receive funds from three sources, which are local body grants, as recommended by the Central Finance Commission, funds for implementation of centrally sponsored schemes, and funds released by the provincial governments on the recommendations of the State Finance Commissions. At the commune level, the Soviet has the duties of The Sarpanch has the responsibilities of maintaining street lights, construction and repair work of roads in villages and also the village markets, , collection of tax, keeping a record of births, deaths and marriages in the commune, looking after public health and hygiene by providing facilities for sanitation and drinking water, providing for free education, and to organise the meetings of the Soviet Assembly. Soviet Assemblies includes all the adult citizen voters of the village. It is empowered to support or topple down the Working Committee body. This Assembly can contribute the number of decisions taken by the Committee and facilitate to modify the weak decisions, whenever they feel. These are various Committees viz. Agriculture, Animal Husbandry, Public Works, Social Welfare and Health and sanitation in Commune Soviet Assemblies. A Block Soviet is a local government body at the Block level in Inquilabstan. In general, the block panchayat is a form of the Panchayati raj but at a higher level. The common departments at the Block level are as follows: General administration, Finance, Public work, Agriculture, Health, Education, Social welfare, Information technology, and others. There is an officer and three member committee for every department. A government approved, and Commune elected Block Development Officer (BDO) is the executive officer to the Commune and the chief of its administration. Functions of this body include implementation schemes for the development of agriculture, establishment of primary health centers and primary schools, supplying of drinking water, drainage and construction/repair of roads, development of cottage and small-scale industries, and the opening of cooperative societies, and mobilization of the populace. The governing system at the district level is the District Soviet. It functions to provide essential services and facilities to the rural and suburban population, supply improved seeds to farmers, and to inform them of new farming techniques, set up and run schools and libraries in the rural areas, start Primary Health Centers and hospitals in villages, start vaccination drives against epidemics, execute central plans for the development of the nation, construct bridges, roads & other public facilities and their maintenance, and to provide employment Local Judiciary The District Courts of Inquilabstan are the district courts the provincial governments in India for individual districs. They administer justice and enforce he constitution. These courts are under administrative control of the High Court of the province to which the district concerned belongs. The decisions of District court is subject to the appellate jurisdiction of the High court. The highest court in each district is that of the District and Sessions Judge. This is the principal court of original civil jurisdiction besides High Court of the province and which derives its jurisdiction in civil matters primarily from the code of civil procedure. The district court is also a court of Sessions when it exercises its jurisdiction on criminal matters under Code of Criminal procedure. The district court is presided over by one District Judge appointed by the province Government. In addition to the district judge there may be number of Additional District Judges and Assistant District Judges depending on the workload. The Additional District Judge and the court presided have equivalent jurisdiction as the District Judge and his district court. However, the district judge has supervisory control over Additional and Assistant District Judges, including decisions on allocation of work among them. The District and Sessions judge is often referred to as "district judge" when he presides over civil matters and "sessions judge" when he presides over criminal matters. Being the highest judge at district level, the District Judge also enjoys the power to manage the state funds allocated for the development of judiciary in the district. The district judge is also called "Metropolitan session judge" when he is presiding over a district court in a city which is designated "Metropolitan area" by the state Government. Other courts subordinated to district court in the Metropolitan area are also referred to with "metropolitan" prefixed to the usual designation. An area is designated a metropolitan area by the concerned state Government if population of the area exceeds one million. The District Court or Additional District court exercises jurisdiction both on original side and appellate side in civil and criminal matters arising in the District. The territorial and pecuniary jurisdiction in civil matters is usually set in concerned state enactments on the subject of civil courts. On the criminal side, jurisdiction is exclusively derived from the criminal procedure code. As per this code the maximum sentence a district court may award to a convict is capital punishment. The district court has appellate jurisdiction over all subordinate courts situated in the district on both civil and criminal matters. Subordinate courts, on the civil side (in ascending order) are, Junior Civil Judge Court, Principal Junior Civil Judge Court, Senior Civil Judge Court (also called sub-court). Subordinate courts, on the criminal side (in ascending order) are, Second Class Judicial Magistrate Court, First Class Judicial Magistrate Court, Chief Judicial Magistrate Court. Certain matters on criminal side or civil side cannot be tried by a lesser court than a district court. This gives the District Court original jurisdiction in such matters. Appeals from the district courts lie to the High Court of the concerned province. Inquilabstan's unitary judicial system is made up of the Supreme Court at the national level, for the entire country and the High Courts at the Province & National Territory level. High Courts are instituted as constitutional courts under Part VI, Chapter V, Article 214 of the Constitution. The High Courts are the principal civil courts of original jurisdiction in the state along with District Courts which are subordinate to the High courts. However, High courts exercise their original civil and criminal jurisdiction only if the courts subordinate to the High court in the state are not competent (not authorized by law) to try such matters for lack of pecuniary, territorial jurisdiction. High courts may also enjoy original jurisdiction in certain matters if so designated specifically in a state or Federal law. However, primarily the work of most High Courts consists of Appeals from lower courts and writ petitions in terms of Article 226 of the Constitution. Writ Jurisdiction is also original jurisdiction of High Court. The precise territorial jurisdiction of each High Court varies. Judges in a High Court are appointed by the Premier in consultation with the Chief Justice and the governor of the province. High Courts are headed by a Chief Justice. The Chief Justices are ranked #14 (in their province) and #17 (outside their state) in the Inquilabstani order of precedence. The number of judges in a court is decided by dividing the average institution of main cases during the last five years by the national average, or the average rate of disposal of main cases per judge per year in that High Court, whichever is higher. Civil Services The Civil Services of Inquilabstan can be classified into two types - the All Inquilabstan Services and the Central Civil Services (Group A and B). The recruits are university graduates (or above) selected through a rigorous system of examinations, called the Civil Services Examination (CSE) conducted by the Union Public Service Commission (UPSC). All Inquilabstan Services are the Inquilabstani Administrative Service (IAS), Inquilabstani Forest Service (IFS), Inquilabstani Police Service (IPS) Central Civil Services Group A Armed Forces Headquarters Civil Services, Archaeological Service, Botanical Survey of Inquilabstan, Central Engineering (Civil) Service, Geological Survey of Inquilabstan, Central Engineering (Electrical and Mechanical) Service, Central Engineering Service (Roads), Central Health Service, Central Information Service, Central Legal Service, Central Labour Service, Central Power Engineering Service, Central Revenues Chemical Service, Central Secretariat Service, Central Secretariat Official Language Service, Central Trade Service, Central Water Engineering Service, Company Law Board Service, Directorate General of Civil Aviation DGCA, Directorate General of Mines Safety, Delhi and Andaman and Nicobar Islands Civil Service, General Central Service, Inquilabstani Audits and Accounts Service, Inquilabstani Corporate Law Service, Inquilabstani Civil Accounts Service, Indian Cost Accounts Service, Inquilabstani Defense Accounts Service, Inquilabstani Defence Estates Service, Inquilabstani Defense Service of Engineers, Inquilabstani Economic Service, Inquilabstani Engineering Services, Inquilabstani Foreign Service, Inquilabstani Frontier Administrative Service, Inquilabstani Information Service, Inquilabstani Meteorological Service, Inquilabstani Ordnance Factories Service, Inquilabstani Postal Service, Inquilabstani Posts and Telegraphs Accounts and Finance Service, Inquilabstani Radio Regulatory Service, Inquilabstani Railway Service of Engineers, Inquilabstani Railway Service of Mechanical Engineers, Inquilabstani Railway Service of Electrical Engineers, Inquilabstani Railway Service of Signal Engineers, Inquilabstani Railway Stores Service, Inquilabstani Railway Accounts Service, Inquilabstani Railway Personnel Service, Inquilabstani Railway Traffic Service, Inquilabstani Revenue Service, Inquilabstani Salt Service, Inquilabstani Statistical Service, Inquilabstani Telecommunication Service, Inquilabstani Trade Service, Mercantile Marine Training Ship Service, Railway Protection Force, Survey of Inquilabstan, Telegraph Traffic Service, Zoological Survey of Inquilabstan. Group B Income Tax Service, Inquilabstani Foreign Service, Central Secretariat Service, Inquilabstani Posts and Telegraphs Accounts and Finance Service, Telecommunication Wing, Inquilabstani Posts & Telegraphs Accounts & Finance Service, Postal Wing, Inquilabstani Meteorological Service, Central Secretariat Official Language Service, Central Secretariat Stenographers’ Service, Central Health Service, Botanical Survey of Inquilabstan, Geological Survey of Inquilabstan, Geological Survey of Inquilabstan, Survey of Inquilabstan, Zoological Survey of Inquilabstan, Central Electrical Engineering Service, Central Engineering Service, Central Power Engineering Service, Postal Superintendents’ Service, Postmasters’ Service, Telecommunication Engineering Service, Telegraphs Traffic Service, Central Excise Service, Customs Appraisers Service, Customs Preventive Service, Defence Secretariat Service.